The Unforgiven
by 14-Ann-Chan
Summary: Amy has been missing for 5 years, Sonic had been looking since she had gone. Until they find a clue that she may be in space! Will he find her? yeah I know bad summary but it's still really good! Sonamy but minor Slivaze and hinted Crails rated T just in case COMPLETED! Book 2 Coming Soon!
1. Chapter 1-1: A Painful Regret

The Unforgiven

Chapter 1-1

A painful regret

Sonic's POV

* * *

To this day I'm still searching for her, this was all my fault. I could help blame myself for everything. I'm the reason that she left and I NEED her , it all happened on that one April rainy day.

* * *

"AMY!" I screamed but, the next thing I know is that I am sitting up in my bed panting hard. Then I got confused I didn't remember what I dreamed of, I calmed down and put my hand to my forehead.

"That dream again." I said low to myself. It keeps on happening I would wake up to find myself in deep sweat, fear and sometimes in tears and I couldn't remember of what I dreamed of, all I knew is that it had to do with my friend Amy...

I got up from my bed and got dressed into a dark blue sweater and faded jeans and looked at myself.

I thought to myself. 'I really did change after Chris left.' (Note: this was a couple months after Chris left) My hair was still slicked back but, had grown longer and from always trying to defeat Eggman I've gotten a whole lot taller.

After I finished getting dressed I looked at my clock it read that it was 6:30 am. So I went downstairs to eat breakfast, as I ate I tried to remember the dream I was having but nothing came. This worried me cause this was about Amy Rose.

Amy Rose is one of the most important people in my life she used to hug me all the time but now she is just visits me a lot but, sometimes I worry about her cause Eggman always goes after her to kidnap her, and lately I've kinda ignoring Amy but, every time I see her something seems different about her. Like last week she came to visit me...

• Flashback •

*knock knock*

I sighed and thought 'Amy..'

When u opened the door I saw Amy standing there she wore a strapless yellow shirt and faded blue shorts that were slightly above her knees and her hair was a little longer now and it flowed perfectly over her shoulders and it had grown more curly as well. When I opened the door she looked up at me with her big jade eyes that I couldn't stop looking into, she smiled brightly.

"Hey Sonic." She said to me.

I was about to respond but, I couldn't after a while I finally said.

"Oh hey Ames what are you doing here?" I looked down at her and couldn't stop staring. When she spoke it was like a strawberry being dipped into chocolate, Slow and gentle.

"Oh...nothing really I was just passing by and thought I would visit."she giggled.

I started to feel my cheeks get warm.

And invited her in to talk.

...

After about 20 mins. of talking Amy said that she told Cream that she would help her cook . I nodded and kinda felt disappointed. I got up and got the door for her. She smiled, And thanked me, I smiled back, and she walked out the door.

Before she left she turned to me,

"Thanks for letting me talk to you." She said with her smile that somehow to me was priceless. My cheeks were getting warm again then struggled on my words

"H-h-hey no problemo Ames I-I-if you ever just need t-talk then just come to me." I said as I smiled as well

"Alright...I'll see you later Sonic"

•End of Flashback•

I was done eating so I ran over to Tail's workshop, it seemed like Tails was expecting me to come because before I even knocked Tails yelled,

"Come on in Sonic!"

I smiled and opened the door and went into the shop and saw the two-tailed fox was Tails had also grown a few inches taller and was wearing an old yellow T-shirt that had stains and faded navy blue jeans that also had stains and holes and had his gogles on in fore head he has working on the X tornado.

"Hey little buddy!" I called to him.

"Hey Sonic! I was expecting you to come sooner or later."He said as he used his two tails and flew over to me.

"How'd you know?" I asked him.

"I just felt like you were coming over so I guessed." He answered smiling and scratching the back of his head.

"So, Sonic I was wondering..." Tails paused

"Yeah?" I asked

"I was wondering why you weren't here last week." He looked at me.

"Oh, that I was kinda talking to Amy." I answered.

"Oh really? What did she need?" He asked like it was really important.

"She didn't really need anything really, she just came up to my house and we started talking for a while, sometimes it feels like Amy is following me again tho." I answered him with part truth i didn't really think it was Amy but, I did feel like I was getting followed sometimes.

"You can't just assume its her Sonic." He said as he looked at me like I said something wrong.

"I know, but sometimes Amy can be just plain annoying and can get away with our fights she needs to focus more and stop thinking about careless things." I said looking at Tails with my hands in pockets.

Tails stood silent for a while then looked away. Then finally said.

"That was the worst time to say that Sonic."he said looking not at me but like someone behind me. I turned around and was stunned to see who it was...

...Amy...

Amy was looking away and it looked like she heard my words, and was hurt by it. "Ames..."I started to say but, I was cut off.

"Hey Tails, I was gonna give this to you sooner but I was kinda..." She closed her eyes. "Busy..." She ended. She started walked up to Tails and as she passed by me everything came slowly like it came into slow motion see didn't even look at me.

"Umm thanks Amy I'll make sure to show this to the others later." Tails said as he held to the note. Amy nodded and ran off and I felt so stupid and guilty and couldn't take it and ran after her it was staring to rain. Then finally reached Amy.

"Amy, wait!" I called.

She stood still and I came up to her,

"Look I'm sorry about what I said, I didn't mean it." I said, I looked away and finished with "I'm sorry Ames please forgive me."

Amy turned around and looked at me and I noticed that she was crying and I immediately felt guilty cause I was the one who caused them. she sniffed and said,

"If I were to forgive you, you wouldn't be able to forgive me." She looked down.

"What do you mean? Forgive you for what Ames?" I asked taking off my hoodie and putting it around Amy. I saw a blush from Amy but then said, "you'll never forgive me." She said that's when I saw a taxi beeping calling for Amy. Amy came closer to me whispered in his ear.

"Goodbye...Sonic the Hedgehog." She hugged me it wasn't a death hug or a MARRY ME! Hug it was a sad hug I have never had this kinda hug like this with Amy before, she kissed me on the cheek. "I'll always..." She started to say and walked to the cab.

Then before she got in and last words I've heard from her since came out her mouth...she said something that I would never forget...

"Love you."

* * *

Angel: this is a story that is also on Deviantart which I have a lot done.

Devil: yeah about 5 chapters done already :P

X: don't own Sonic characters belong to Sega

R&R!


	2. Chapter 1-2: A Painful Regret

The Unforgiven

Chapter 1-2

A Painful Regret

Sonic's POV

* * *

It was figured out later that Amy was already planing on leaving. After she spoke those words she got in the cab and left. I wanted to chase after her, grab her, tell her how sorry I was and just hold her in my arms. But, my legs wouldn't move, I was stuck on the sidewalk watching as the ghost of cab leaving played over and over. Finally I fell to my knees and hung my head with shame with tears slowly coming out of my eyes, That was the first time I truly cried, I got up and walked back to Tail's workshop when I came in and noticed everyone else was there too. Cream, Cheese, Knuckles, Vanilla (Cream's mother), Rouge, Esipo, Charmy, Victor, Blaze, Sliver, everyone...even Shadow. They also had their heads in shame. Cream, Cheese, and Vanilla were crying. They didn't say anything when I came in, Tails just handed me the note she gave him.

Dear my amazing, loyal, friends,

By the time you read this I'll already be gone, I'm sorry I have to leave all the sudden. All I ask is that you all beat Eggman, and make sure the world is save. You guys will be in my heart forever. Thank you for being my friends. You guys are all amazing, Cream and Cheese, keep cooking and stay as cute as you are. Vanilla, stay strong and beautiful and make sure Cream is always happy, Rouge good luck on finding all the valuable treasure I bet I'll see your face on TV! Esipo, Charmy, and Vector, good luck with your business I'm sure it will be an success, Blaze and Sliver good luck with the future I'm sure it will be great, Knuckles, make sure that the master emerald is always in good hands. Tails, keep on building! Show the world your best. Shadow, be careful we don't want you to lose all your energy again. And...Soniku, keep on running and keep the chaos emerald safe and don't try to lose yourself I will always have you in my heart. I'm sorry you may not see me again. But don't waste your time worrying about me. Focus on what's important, keeping the world safe. Goodbye guys.

Your friend,

Amy Rose

I probably read thur it about 10 times tears streaming down my cheeks, I finally blow out.

"YOU BEING OK IS MORE IMPORTANT THE WORLD!" I yelled. I had true pain in my eyes all my friends were now looking at me.

"That idiot..." I mumbled,

Cream was about to say something then didn't.

"She IS important! She's our friend! Our own Rosé! We can't possibly beat Eggman without her!" I ran out the door and into the city. Calling her name hoping to hear, "I'm right here Soniku." More tears, more pain. I finally ran to her house, and on the proach was a rose. The rose I had given her only about 10 months before. And taped on to it was the words that tore me apart the most.

'I'm sorry.'

* * *

X: we don't own sonic!

angel: we wish

devil: R&R


	3. Chapter 2-1: Life Without Her

The Unforgiven

Chapter 2-1

Life Without Her

Sonic's POV

* * *

It has now been 5 years since that day.

The day I regretted most.

The day I wished things were different.

But...

5 years...

Without the girl named Amy Rose.

After that day I searched, we searched, everywhere for a pink hedgehog named Amy Rose. Nothing. Not even a clue, but, I haven't given up. I sore that I would find her and bring her back where she truly belongs.

I am now 18 now I surely changed, I wore clothes now...(I know shocking O_o) and was a WHOLE lot taller. And I became even more famous. More fan girls but, to me I only had one fan girl I would even let me touch me.

Anyway... What was strange is that new villains came up and all the old ones haven't even came out. We guessed that it was because they were getting really old and that stuff. So we decided that we would focus on that when Amy was back where she belonged.

So that's it.

(I will sometimes go to sonic's or Amy's and other people's POV but I may just use 3rd person.)

* * *

3rd person

One early Septmeber morning, Sonic was already woken up and downstairs eating. He wore a black T-shirt with a "S" on it and ripped jeans along with a thin black jacket and a green scarf since it was Autumn. Sonic ate his breakfast and was about to head out. When the doorbell rang.

He sat there, quietly for about a minute or two. Then finally got up to answer the door. He had hoped to see Amy there with a friendly smile and greeted him like no else did.

When he opened the door he found out that it was Cream, who was now the same age as Tails, which was 14. She was wearing a pink T-shirt with white stripes, and grey sweats with her flower braclet she had gotten from Amy.

"S-s-sonic..." She tried to say still trying to catch her breath she tried talking but he didn't get much. He grabbed her a glass of water.

"Woah, slow down catch your breath." He said handing with the took the water and drank it all. Then said,

"Sonic! You need to head over to Tails' right away we might've found a clue to find Amy!"

Sonic was stunned, a clue? To find Amy? Is this really true?!

"We'll then, lets go! LETS FIND AMY!" He yelled as he took Cream by the hand and ran over to Tails' workshop.

'Don't worry Amy, we are almost there.' He thought.

But what he didn't know that shadows have been listening into the conversation.

"This is perfect." Said one of them.

"We've waited 5 years for them to finally find her." Said the other.

"She has been waiting for them to find her this long as well..you better hurry Sonic the Hedgehog or else you time will run out."

* * *

Dont own sonic characters they belong to Sega


	4. Chapter 2-2: Life Without Her

The Unforgiven  
Chapter 2-2  
Life Without Her  
3rd Person

* * *

Sonic was runing so fast that it only took almost seconds to get there. All Sonic had on his mind was Amy. Her smile, her kindness, her leadership, her cooking, her beauty, all the things that he hadn't seen for past 5 years. 'Almost there...' He kept thinking. Then he came to Tails' workshop before he could even knock, Vanllia opened the door.  
"Sonic! We knew you'd come." She said cheerfully.  
"O-of course I would." Sonic said scratching the back of his head as a blur of red came on his muzzle.  
Vanllia giggled then led Cream and Sonic inside. Into the living room where everyone else was.

Shadow:  
He didn't really change much but clothes and hair, he wore a black leather jacket, a red scarf, and old navy blue jeans and his hover sneakers and always wore black fingerless gloves.

Knuckles:  
Taller, eye patch (cause of robots trying to steal the master emerald), red T-shirt with the master emerald on it, and black skinny jeans. He also has on his normal sneakers. And has red fingerless gloves.

Tails:  
Again, taller (he is a little taller then cream), tails are longer as well, orange T-shirt with a square on it, with ripped jeans, tool belt and gogles he has on His forehead he also has yellow fingerless gloves.

Rouge:  
Taller, longer wings, wears black skinny jeans, and a pink tank top with a black sweeter on with pink fingerless gloves and a cop cap on.

Blaze:  
Taller, same short hair with a purple headband, and a yellow shirt with ruffles, light blue boot cuts with brown boots and dark purple fingerless gloves.

Sliver:  
Taller, same hair, black hoodie, ripped dark blue jeans, same shoes, sliver fingerless gloves.

"Hey Sonic!" Tails yelled cheerfully.  
Sonic smiled and came and sat on the couch. Also being greeted by the others, after all the hellos everyone turned heads towards Tails.  
"Ok, ok, I will tell you now why we are all here. As you know 5 years ago Amy left without an explanation, me, instead of looking on the land looked thur. the sky and just yesterday I found something." Tails said then turned around to pull out a headband. It wasn't just a normal headband it was Amy's favorite red headband. Tails waited a few more moments before saying,  
"I think Sonic should read this first." Tails said before giving him a piece of paper.

'Now I'm here in a dark room, at first I thought this would be easy. But it's hard. I wish I could tell him. But I can't, this is all my fault that I am stuck in here. I don't know what he is planning but, I just hope that my Soniku will be ok. I'm close yet far away from home, I guess I'll just have to do what needs to be done.'

Sonic read it and knew in bloodshot who it was written by.  
"Amy..." He said to himself after handing it to everyone else then holding on to Amy's headband.  
"Tails, where did you find this?" Sonic asked, still looking at the headband.  
"I found it when I was in the X Tornado almost in space." Tails answered.  
"Then that means she's in space!" Knuckles explanded.  
"Most likely since we can't find her on ground." Said Blaze. Looking at Sliver who nodded.  
"Then lets go!" Yelled Cream, Standing up "I cannot bare another day without Amy." Cream testified.  
'I know that feeling.' Thought Sonic, "Lets go then, we will have to leave as fast as we can we don't want Amy to hurt herself." Said Sliver. Standing up along with everyone else.  
"I agree. Sonic go get as much food as you can and pack everyone's else pack and bring the necessary things you need and we will meet back here in 2 hours." Tails ordered. Everyone nodded and ran off. Expect Sonic who had the lettering his hands.  
Tails walked up and put his hand on his shoulder and said "don't worry Sonic, we will do whatever it takes to find Amy." Said Tails  
" I know," Sonic said looking at him, "I just hope she's safe." Sonic said.

"I just can't live without her."

* * *

You know already that I don't own sonic


	5. Chapter 3-1: An Old Friend

The Unforgiven  
Chapter 3-1  
An Old Friend  
3rd Person

-  
•2 hours later•

Everyone had finally gotten everything in the Blue Typhoon (I think that's how it's spelled), and were finally ready to go. As Tails was doing the finally checkings people were lost in thought, or saying their goodbyes to friends and family.  
"Please be careful Cream. I don't want you to get hurt." Said Vanilla putting her hand on Cream's cheek.  
"Don't worry mother, I'll be back before you know it." Said Cream giving her mother a thumbs-up, then giving her a hug.  
Knuckles was making sure the Master Emerald was ready to go, but then a green light sore around it. Knuckles, surprised then tripped over a rock then fell down. Then looked up to see a teenage human, he had brown hair, and a red T-shirt with a long white sleeve shirt under it. He also had ripped blue jeans.  
"C-C-Chirs?!" Knuckles manged to say.  
"Now this time you change Knuckles." The Human said with a smile then offering his hand.  
"I should say the same thing to you." He replied taking his hand and getting pulled up then wiping off his shirt.  
The others came in dashing, of course Sonic came in first.  
"Chris? What are you doing back here? It should've been like 50 years since you've seen us." Sonic folded his arms, "No offence, but you should be like 70 now." He said, looking at his teenage image.  
"That, would point to Eggman." Chris explained, "you see after I came back, my world had changed back to when I was a kid. All because of Eggman's machine and now. Time was running was same as yours." He finally ended with, "I came back, to see you guys again know you guys would've changed this time, and I was was appartly right." He ended looking at Sonic.  
By the end of the explaining everyone else was there and knew exactly what happened as well.  
"Do you know what's strange?" Tails questioned.  
"What is it Tails?" Sonic said.  
"Every time Chris comes, we are always in a problem, last time it was Medrax, now saving Amy." Tails confirmed.  
"Amy?" Chris questioned.  
"Amy has been missing for the past 5 years a couple months after you left." Cream said looking down.  
"We just found a clue that she might be in space somewhere." Tails explanded.  
"Well, can I aboard as well?" Chris asked.  
"Of course you can! You don't even need to ask. Come on! Lets go save Amy!" Tails cheered.  
Everyone ran back to the ship, and prepared to lift off.  
As Tails counted down, this were everyone's thoughts.

'We'll show who took Amy whose boss.' (Knuckles)  
'Amy, don't worry, you'll be home in no time.' (Cream and Tails)  
'...Something isn't right...' (Shadow)  
'Amy, please be ok, I'll be there even if I promise I'll get you back no matter what.' (Sonic)

'...Why would Amy leave Sonic?' (Chris)

-

hahaha I bet you thought that the 'old friend' was Amy well joke is on you!

R&R! Happy April Fools!


	6. Chapter 3-2: An Old Friend

Sorry! I did have like almost 3 parts done and did not have time to put them up! For being late I'll even post my first part of my new fanfic AND a oneshot hope you can forgive! here we go!

The Unforgiven

Chapter 3-2

An Old Friend

Sonic's POV

I was in my room, usually I never was here. Normally I would be outside looking at all the beautiful stars, but, looking at something like that, only reminded me of her.

Even if I wasn't out there, I was still thinking about her, her touch, her eyes, her advice, her scent of roses, all were coming to me as I was looking at the rose I gave her almost. 6 years ago. I was going to go outside to talk to Tails when I heard a knock at door.

I quickly, hid the rose under my bed, and jumped back on, and looked at ceiling then called.

"Come in."

It was Chris. I looked at him, he really did change since last time. He was a lot taller, of course I was more of an animal in his world so of course taller, when he came in I saw his look and knew what he was goings to say. But, I greeted him.

"Oh, hey Chris, you need something?" I questioned already knowing what what he was going to ask.

"Hey Sonic...Well, I was wondering, why did Amy go missing?" He asked. I knew he was going to asked that I looked back at the ceiling, remembering what happened, her running, me, chasing after her. Grabbing her, her final words to me.

"Sonic?"

I snapped back to reality, and remembered that I didn't give Chris his answer. My mind answered for me.

"No one knows." I said, I let my ears drop as I repeated,

"No one."

I felt Chris' eyes on for a long time, then he stood up, and before leaving me, said,

"I'm sorry." Then he left.

I picked up the rose again, looking at it's features, I remember when I left Chris I found this rose at the lake. It reminded me of her, and made me remember that if I was gone for any longer. She would worry about me, just like everyone else.

I smiled at it, imaging Amy smiling back at me. Then I was about to say something, then I heard Tails scream,

"Sonic! We found something!"


	7. Chapter 4: Live Without Him

This time it's a whole chapter because I just think this would better at lease for this one.

P.s this is Amy's spot but its not her point of view exactly but you'll get it soon.

The Unforgiven

Chapter 4

Live Without Him

3rd Person

Place unknown

She was thrown into a room, the same one that she had been pushed into for the last 5 years. She never really liked in there. There are a few differences, unlike 5 years ago there is a lot more dents, made from her trusty hammer. Sadly the walls wouldn't give in yet.

Normally the pink hedgehog would be writing in dairy, the only thing that kept her calm, and to look back on the days where she was free, but sadly THEY found out about it.

•Flashback•

they thought that it was a way to get a message to her friends. Just last week, they took her in and abused her and ripped the book right in her face, the pink hedgehog face had bruises, scars, and tears running down her face almost super sonic speed as they ripped it and tossed it into space. The people said tons of things, but only remembered one saying,

"If you try that again, you'll be the next one getting thrown out. Take her back to her room!"

•End of Flashback•

Now she was in there, eating her little food she had, speaking she had grown out of her red dress they had given her a a long sleeve orange shirt, and a green skirt, and her use to be short quils have now reached to her knees, and bangs so long that they cover her eye.

Later, Amy just sat against the wall, waiting. She had over heard that a ship was coming this way, this hasn't happened for a long time, Amy didn't know anyone else knew about the place. So soon all the cameras would have to shut off, and Amy would finally get to see all her stuff she had his for the last 5 years.

After about 15 minutes of waiting, all the cameras turned to face down, Amy waited a couple minutes, then turned to her bed. The bed wasn't that big, but it had a long blanket, and a hard pillow that had tears on it. Amy reached under her bed and pulled out a small suitcase. It was now dirty pink, and had tons of dust on it. It reminded Amy of the movies when they have a really old book with dust all over it.

Amy was about to unzip the bag but, stopped. Wondering 'What if I don't get over them?' And 'What if I try to contact them?' She shook them off. She finally said to herself.

"This may be my last chance to look at this. I have to do it!"

She picked up the bag, and unzipped it, not looking inside reached her hand inside a pulled out a random idem out of the bag, it was her flower bracelet she made with Cream. She smiled at it remembering that day they made it.

•Flashback Time Again! XD•

"Hey Cream, thank you for inviting me to pick flowers when Sonic wouldn't hangout with me." Amy said to her best friend looking down at flower garden remembering the blue hero running away from her.

"Don't worry Miss. Amy, Mr. Sonic will come to you one day." Said her best friend with a sad smile.

Amy smiled back at her, then saw two beautiful daisies connected together, Amy ran over and picked them. Then called to our best friend,

"Cream, give me your wrist." Amy called.

Cream confused, but ran over and put her hand out. Amy tied one of daisies on to her hand then tied the other to her own hand.

"Look now we have friendship bracelets!" Amy squealed. Cream looked at it, then a big smiled appeared on her face.

"Oh My Gosh! Thank you Miss. Amy!" Cream said as she hugged Amy.

"Your welcome!"

•End of Flashback•

Amy tied the bracelet back on her wrist, and continued looking in the bag.

Next she pulled out her team watch, (as seen in Sonic X season 3) she remembered how she got into the team.

•Another Flashback I guess...•

"T-thank you for saving me again S-sonic isn't it?" Said little Amy.

"Yep, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog! Why was Eggman after you though...hmmm I'll get to later, who are you?" Asked Little Sonic.

"Uhh...Amelia, Amelia Rose nice to meet you Sonic the Hedgehog." She said.

"Can I call you Amy?, it's shorter and easier to remember." Asked the little blue hedgehog scratching behind his ear.

"Sure Thing Sonic." She said with a big smile.

"Now, I should take you home, it's getting late, we are your parents?" Asked Sonic.

"...I don't have parents..." Little pink hedgehog looking at the ground.

"Oh...Then maybe if you want to you can join my team!" Said the smart blue hedgehog.

"Really? Can I?"

•End of Flashback•

She wanted to call Tails, tell them where she is, then come home, but...that would be a big risk for her. And her team...

She set the watch down, then pulled out her gold bracelets she put them on, then reached into the bag again, she noticed it was the last thing in there. She pulled out a photo, of herself and Sonic.

She smiled, remembering when the picture was takin the bright summer day. (NOT doing flashback again) it was 2 weeks before she left and begged Sonic to take a picture with her, To her surprise he said yes.

The picture was in front of big mountain it had herself with one hand behind her back, and one shyly waving "hi" to the camera, Sonic had one hand around Amy and the other having a big thumbs up and also winking.

'I need to say it.' She confirmed to herself, and picked up the watch to say what she thought was her final words to them,

"I miss you"


	8. Chapter 5-1: Finally

Sorry its kinda short in my opinion

The Unforgiven

Chapter 5-1

Finally

3rd Person

Blue Typhoon

As soon as he heard it, he was there in a flash, he found he at the message center.

"There you are Sonic! We think we found something." Tails said looking up then going back to computer.

"What did you find?" Sonic asked without waiting for Tails to tell him. He wanted to find Amy and run all the way there, but noticed he was in space. Not a really bright idea.

"Wait till when I'm done explaining." Tails said shaking his head. "Anyway...we found a message from one of our wrist watches, saying this." He pointed to the screen next to him.

' I MISS YOU '

"Where is she?" He asked without looking at him, man he wanted to say something too. But, why not? "Can I say something?"

"She is not that far actually, but..." Tails shrugged,

"We tried to write something back but our signal got cut and it may take a couple days to regain it." Tails explained,.

"...So anyway, don't worry you'll see your rose soon enough, lover boy. Now you and Shadow are going to doing some training together, for now on." Tails explained.

"Woah, Tails, wait another Mobias minute there," Sonic stopped him. "Your thinking I'm going to train with that faker? No way!"

"Would you do it to get Amy back?" Tails asked.

Sonic sighed but nodded. After told me to meet Shadow in the training arena, Sonic ran to the arena. Where Shadow lied there waiting for a minute before saying.

"Took you long enough." He said he eyes flashed in annoyance. He got up and walked over to Sonic. And said.

"Well lover boy, lets go."

Sonic shocked at first (blushed a little). then lend back and gave a smile.

"Let's end this." He snarled, He always had a feeling that something was up between the two of the them, in some ways the same. Sonic was tried of this faker and was ready.

~ Later ~

Sonic and Shadow had a pretty bad fight, but as always, in ended in a tie and were both sent to bed to take some rest. Sonic who already napped was on the roof with the rose again.

He relived the day he met her, and took her in at first she was shy. But that ended way too quickly. He smiled remember each death hug she had given him. He noticed that it was because HE was the only one who really talked to her at first. So he was basically her only friend at first.

"I'm sorry I let you go so easily." He said to the sky imagining it was her right in front of him.

"And now I will get you back and never let you go again."


	9. Chapter 5-2: Finally

Unforgiven

Finally

Chapter 5-2

3rd person/Sonic

Blue Typhoon

Two days have gone by, Tails was trying to get the signal back, Chris inventing new stuff for Sonic, Cream cooking. Normally, Amy would ether out with the controls, helping Tails find the next chaos emerald or in her room, Sonic imagined Amy wondering around the ship. Or helping Cream cook, or even talking to him.

Everyday, almost every hour, Sonic would go to Tails and ask if he found her. Of course the answer was,

"No, not yet... But I'm close!"

Then Sonic would be in his room, remembering every detail of the pink hedgehog, her prefect pink quils, her gentle hands how they would run thur his own quils unlike everyone else and also being a hedgehog. Amy loved the feel of Sonic's quils and always brushed them thur her fingers. Her beautiful jade eyes that had so much light and hope. Her kind personality how she cared for everyone, no matter what... Now he is trying to talk to someone...

"I need it back." He said, "I need her perfect quils, her gentle hands, her beautiful jade eyes, her hugs, her wonderful personality."

He took a deep breath, "I need her love that she had. She means the world to me. She understood me unlike anyone else, she's strong, beautiful, and kind hearted. We need her, I need her."

Then his voice breaking to a quiet whisper, "I love her..."

"SONIC!" He heard Tails yell, he was out the door before you could even say his name.

"Did you find her!? Did you?!" He said,

"Hold on Sonic, yes I did find her. She is close we will get her tomorrow-"

"No Tails."

"Huh?"

"Not tomorrow, now. I have been looking for 5 years and now she so close, Tails I swear if I don't find her soon I'm going to lose it."

"But, Sonic we need a way to show Amy we are coming... But, you might like where she is..."

"Where?"

"...a prison..."

Sonic then clinched his fist then slamming his fist against the wall. Making a dent around it,

"For 5 years, Amy..."

"There is a window that leads to her cell. We need something small anything that can let her know..."

"I got something." Sonic then pulled the rose that he gave to her, "This belongs to her I gave it to her when I came back from earth that one night. And promised..."

"It's okay Sonic, don't worry we will have her back by tomorrow."

Tails took the rose then put it into a note and put it in a small canon, it was like the Sonic canon but it ran off one ring, and could get it anywhere just depends how far.

"Aim for the window, Tails said using his telescope to find the window. Then handing Sonic a remote with a small red button.

"I'll let you do it."

Sonic looked at the button then whispered, "Finally." Then pressed the button.

AC: (Author's Comments) I'm SO sorry I'm late I have been really busy with school lately. I'm sorry! I'll be sooner next time and this had to be short! So late I will make it longer when I edit it after I finish the series goodbye!


	10. Chapter 6-1: His Promise

Unforgiven  
Chapter 6-1  
His Promise  
Amy's POV

* * *

After she had found these, lost memories. She couldn't stop thinking,_ 'Why did I do this? I'm a complete idiot, I shouldn't have looked. I should've have tried to not think about this prison.'_

But how could she? All they gave her was a sucky meal and little water to eat, and have nothing to do. How did she survive these past 5 years? She didn't know.

But, she went in with it anyway. She didn't mean for it to be in here, she actually thought they would've killed her by now. But, knowing nothing of the plans, she couldn't do a **SINGLE** thing about it.

She once thought that he friends were looking for her, but of course. Knowing they ARE in space; she thought they couldn't track her, but. Now that thought will be proven.

It was only couple days since the memory blow-over. She was thinking about her real home, her freedom she had, her started laughing at the thought of Sonic being here.

Sonic...

The closest thing to her, ever since the...

Her thoughts were interrupted by something falling to the ground. She looked at the mysterious object and picked it up.

It was a rose.

She turned it in her fingers, studying it. Then a face popped into her mind. A blue hedgehog.

No, couldn't be...

But it was, the rose he gave her all those years ago and what she left behind when she left. The beautiful rose he had given her promising that he would never leave her...

Guess it ended well...

But a note, it had a few words. It was hard to read the shaking handwriting, but...

'Thought you could leave me, changing that tomorrow faster then you can blink. Goodnight Amelia Rose.'

There was only ONE person who knew that name...

She dropped the note and ran to look out the window, and right in her eyes was a familiar ship, of the Blue Typhoon. It didn't matter how long it took, all that mattered in that moment. Was that she was going to see him again, the one who gave her this rose, the one who promised not to leave her, the one who she had loved all these years, and the one who was going to get out of this damn prison.

Watch out, Sonic the hedgehog is coming.

* * *

Wow that turned out better then I thought I would, for those who didn't get the message. I'm only focusing on this story for a while. Once I'm done I'm going to work on a another one.

Amy: yay! This will make things a whole lot easier.

I agree Amy, I have been getting confused on which story I should do next. So this IS easier.

Cream: Miss. Ann, why did you chose this story?

Oh! Cause I wanted to do this story first, when I finish writing this, I'll tell you.

Sonic: What about your one-shots?

Eh, there will be some here and there. But I'm planing to make a series out of songs.

Tails: oh, what couple will it be?

Oh, you want it to be you and Creamy?

Tails: (Blushing) n-no, I mean yes- no uhh...

Don't worry Tails I'm doing one for each one if my favorites. But in doing Sonamy first cause I already have it planed out.

Knuckles: who is my girl?

Don't you know? It R-

Rouge: let Knucky find out for himself.

Ok then.. Tails can you do the declaimer? I'm feeling you as the favorite today.

Tails: thank you Ann, AngelzXDevilz does not own me, or my friends. She does however own the plot of the story. Don't forget to Read and Review!

Oh! And I'm changing my name soon.

All: WHAT!?


	11. Chapter 6-2: His Promise

Unforgiven  
Chapter 6-2  
His Promise  
No one's POV

* * *

Sonic couldn't sleep that night, he was going through each single memory they had together, that. And getting ready for his 'I'm sorry' speech.

All this was his own fault, if only he had chased after her. Never said those harsh words. And had never let her go... Then she wouldn't have been in this prison. Why a prison? If it was him, he would've never survived. But, it would've had been better for him to be there instead of her.

Why her?

She innocent, she didn't do anything wrong. So why is she there instead of him? Isn't he suppose to be the one the enemies are after?

He kept thinking this, he was going to reach for the rose, when realized that it wasn't there, remembering he had given the rose back.

Instead, he reached behind his quils to find a picture of her, she was looking at the camera backing sure it was at the right angle. And had her cute small smile. She had wanted him to keep the picture just as a reminder of her whenever he went on missions.

But now his mission is to save Amy.

And keep his promise to never leave her again.

* * *

Amy was having the same problem, excited but mostly nervous. She looked over her clothes again. Today, she was brought grey old sweats and a red T-shirt she had no shoes speaking they thought she wouldn't need them. She also still had Cream's bracelet and her own gold ones.

Her long hair she had learned to get use to, speaking not having scissors never could cut her hair. She always had to blow her bangs away from eyes sometimes. To her, she was a complete mess. How would Sonic think?

'Really Amy? Your finally gonna be out of this prison after 5 years and your thinking of your look?' She smiled to herself, she rarely smiled in these years but after she found it that she couldn't stop, she had forgotten how it felt like to smile like that.

She finally decided to let her tried eyes droop with knowing that she'd finally have something to look forward to the next day. Dreaming of her first steps, words, hugs, and actions. To sonic.

Who she knew he would keep his promise.

* * *

Oh my gosh! The next chapter is the you have all been waiting for!

Cream: REALLY!? It's finally here?!

Yes, it's really here! But note. The next chapter will NOT be the finally chapter.

Sliver: How do you feel about your new username?

I like it, but now I have to go to my stories and change the sayings...

Amy: I'm pretty sure you don't have to do that.

Alright then, cause I'm planing to have the next one up really soon, maybe even tonight you never know.

Tails: Can't wait.

Me too! Sonic, can you please do the descalmier please.

Sonic: I don't know Ann, I'm not really in the mood...

Amy: oh sonic, please...(does puppy dog eyes) do it for me...

Sonic: (gets lost in her eyes) o-ok.. (Then starts blinking away) aw! Ames you pulled the puppy dog eyes again!

(Amy giggled)

Sonic: oh alright 14-Ann-Chan does not own me nor my friends. Are you happy?

Amy: (kisses his cheek) yep.

R&R!


	12. Chapter 7: Absoulatly Anything

**The Unforgiven  
Chapter 7  
Absolutely Anything  
3rd Person**

* * *

This was it. Today was the day. He was not going to fail. He would mark this day, as the day he would get, Amy Rose back.

He had woken up extra early to prepare everything so they could leave as early as possible, also doing some more training. (and making sure he looked good for Amy.)

Soon everyone was up, and it was time to decide the game plan.

"Ok, Chris, Knuckles, and Sonic, you three are going to take the Tornado X2, over to the base. Chris and Knuckles will stay there to monitor the ship, while Sonic goes in to look for Amy." Tails said pointing at the place on his 3D figure of the prison. Sonic and Chris nod.

Tails turns to Shadow and Silver, "You two are going to leave about five minutes before they do to create a distraction. You both will be using Chaos Control." The two hedgehogs nod, as Tails points to their own place at the other side of where Sonic would be.

"Cream, Blaze, and I will be here for back up uses and Victor and their team are in there own ship too." Tails confirmed, everyone nodded knowing their places.

"Sonic. once you find Amy. You NEED to get out of there, I bet they will have cameras everywhere and some extra guards. You just need to get back to Shadow or Chris and then contact me. Besides I think Amy will be needing some hospital care. Just in case..." Sonic noded.

"Everyone got it?" Tails asked, everyone said "Yes" or just nodded again.

"Ok! Lets go save Amy!" He called, and everyone cheered, as they all left to their places.

Sonic was standing along the side of the Tornado X2, waiting impatiently for Chris to arrive.

"Come on...Come on!" He muttered to himself, while his foot was tapping a hundred times a second.

Sonic had wore an open blue and white sleeveless jacket with black jeans, with a black t-shirt underneath the jacket, and also black fingerless gloves.

Knuckles just sighed next to him, he also thought that, Chris was taking too long. 'and he said he was only looking for something.' He thought to himself.

Knuckles wore his eye patch, a sleeveless black and green jacket, having black jeans, black fingerless gloves, and on his head was a black cowboy hat. But unlike Sonic, didn't have a shirt on underneath his jacket.

Just a few minutes later, came the running human. He was dressed in a blue t-shirt and black ripped jeans along with a black cap.

"Sorry Sonic, I was looking for my cap." He said.

Sonic inside himself yelled, 'He had me wait 15 minutes for a stupid hat? When I'm trying to find Amy!?'

He forced himself not to yell and just say, "Come on, we have to find Amy." He said with no emotion, then hopped to the top of the ship.

Chris look at Knuckles confusingly, knowing Sonic never really acted like this to him before. Knuckles just shrugged and said, "Been like that since she left." And he also hopped in to the ship.

Chris shook his head then also got in the driver's seat. "Ok guys, Shadow and Silver are distracting the guards, go now!" They heard Tails say after Chris got in.

"Alright Tails." Chris said to him, then took off.

Sonic sat on the top of the wing of the plane. Thinking of what he'd say to her, what'd they be, if she was even there, what would happen next...

His thoughts were soon interrupted by them approaching the base. The outside was a plain white. It basically just looked like a building in floating in space.

They landed in front of a big entrance area; and Sonic immediately jumped off the ship and ran toward the entrance, before going in. Looked at the echidna and the human and giving them a thumbs-up, then ran inside.

It was all grey inside, there wasn't much of a difference to the doors expect numbers printed on each one. There were cameras inside. But, moved too slowly to see Sonic rush by them.

Sonic looked for any clue that would lead him to Amy's room. He, then saw the a room that had all the camera controls. "Bingo!" He whispered.

He ran inside, seeing a picture of a room on each screen. he looked at each picture until finally seeing one that had a pink hedgehog, sleeping on a bed. He quickly read the name, C-48. He quickly shut off all the cameras and ran off to find Amy's room.

She had been woken up to the sound of her spy camera turning off. For a few minutes she had forgotten about the night before.

Her eyes widen, as she then heard pounding on her door. Thinking it was the guards taking her to those people again. She ran behind her bed, Shaking with fear. She closed her eyes waiting for the robots to take her away.

"Amy?"

Her eyes shot open, she hadn't heard her own name in so long, and also that voice... She quickly stood up still shaking with nervousness and turned.

It was him.

It was Sonic the Hedgehog.

Tears were starting to form in her eyes, and to think she would never would see him again, and yet, here he was.

For a moment he stood there seeing the girl he had looked for the past 5 years. That he had thought never to see again. And here she was.

He ran to her, and boasted her in an tight embrace, tears now maybe coming to his own eyes.

"Amy... Oh gosh, I thought I'd never see you again..."

"Sonic?" She softly asked. He smiled softly.

"Amy, oh Amy Rose... I've been searching for you, non-stop for the past five years, just hoping to find you..."

"F-five years?" She asked stumbling in her words. Sonic looked at her wounds, and slightly pulled away.

"Ames...your hurt..." He said sadly. trailing her scars and bruises making her flinch a little. He looked at her and kissed her head, and pulled her in the embrace again, a little softer this time.

"Oh Ames, I'm so sorry..."

"For what? I can't believe I've been gone for five years and you... you were looking for me all this time?..."

"Of course I would look for you, Amy. Even if it took me a hundred years, I would still look until I have you back."

And he finally did. He had finally found her. a little broken? Yes... But, he would fix that, he would always do anything to make sure his rose was ok.

Absolutely Anything.

* * *

Yay! I did it! I finished the part that everyone has been waiting for!

Sonic: what took you so long?

don't really know myself, I guess I was just stressed out about everything so yea...

Amy: well at lease it's ddone

yep! and summer is going to be here at the end of next week! so I'll have more time to write and maybe work on more then one story at a time.

Cream: That's great Miss Ann

aww thanks Cream, hey Amy. Since your 'back' how about you do the descalmier?

Amy: sure! 14-Ann-Chan does not own me or my friends they all belong to Sega!

Enjoy the last few weeks of school! NOT!


	13. Chapter 8-1: I Still Do

Hey guys! I decided I am going to answer some of the reviews you have sent me, so here I go!

**ruby-red-rose280599: why thank you For adoring it and I'll update as fast as I can, I am a bit busy...**

**Yasmine155: ok.. You've reviewed a lot of I'll answer the first one! Yes even though I don't really like Chris I just thought 'hey big surprise!' So yeah but I'm not really gonna mention him I think...**

**A lot of you: everyone kept saying 'great chap.' 'Keep going' 'good story' but I want to know what was good about it. Next time you review tell me what was good about it!**

**disclaimer: **

I wish...

* * *

The Unforgiven

Chapter 8-1

I Still Do

Sonic pulled from the embrace, "Well Ames? You ready?" He asked.

Amy smiled. And with no second thoughts, "Of course Sonikku. Lets go home..." She said.

Sonic gently, yet quickly picked her up in his arms.

'Is it wrong that I missed her in my arms?' He thought.

They walked out of the room, and since they were closer to Shadow and Silver. Sonic ran there.

Shadow and Silver had just beaten all robots on their side. They were about to contact Tails when they heard a sonic boom. And then Sonic standing there with Amy in his arms.

Sonic gently set Amy down, as Shadow and Silver ran to them.

"Rose!" Called Shadow, they both embraced each other as they always thought each other as brother and sister.

As they let go, Amy also hugged Silver. "It's so good to see you Silver." Said Amy.

"Me too Amy." He replied.

"We need to contact Tails." Said Sonic putting his arm gently around Amy. "Tails was right, I think she does need hospital care."

Amy nodded, but suddenly felt tried. Blinking her eyes trying to stay awake.

"Ames, you better rest." He said calmly as he picked her up again. She nodded as she nuzzled into his chest making him blush, and fell asleep in the matter of seconds.

"I'll contact Tails, since your hands are full." Said Silver. He said chuckling a bit.

"...Alright." He said with his still red face.

"Tails?" Silver asked on his watch.

"Yeah Silver? Did you beat them all?"

"Yeah, and also Sonic found Amy."

"That's great! Where is she?"

"Asleep in Sonic's arms." He replied chuckling again as Sonic once again his muzzle turned red.

Tails chuckled as well, "Just like old times. Now I'll contact Knuckles and Chris to let them know they can leave. Sonic, did you get all of Amy's stuff?"

"Umm, hands full here." Sonic stated referring to Amy.

"Ok, ok, Shadow, you go to Amy's room and get her stuff." Tails said, Shadow nodded.

"Once your done use Chaos Control to come back here. Cream will be ready to take care of Amy."

"See you soon"

"Alright." Silver said. As he closed the conversation.

"Her room is C-37." Sonic told Shadow. Once it slipped off, Shadow had already left.

He came back minutes later holding Amy's bag.

"Alright, lets go." Shadow said as he walked past Sonic.

Shadow took out a green chaos emerald. "Chaos...Control!"

Sonic closed his eyes. Then opened them to see they were back in the Blue Typhoon. People rushing around them, trying to get a glance at Amy.

"Hey, come on guys." Sonic said, "Give Ames her space here. She needs rest."

Everyone backed away, as Sonic took her to the first aid, where Cream met him.

"Hi Sonic, just put Amy on the bed. And I'll check her wounds."

Sonic nodded and did what he was told, he then walked out of the room into the waiting area. Knowing that Cream always felt nervous when people were looking at her.

"Hey, Faker." Sonic turned to again see Shadow over him.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm pretty sure Rose might want this back." He stated, holding out the rose he had gave her.

Sonic took it and twirled it around his fingers. He was about to thank the black hedgehog, when he turned to see... He was gone.

He maybe wanted to go look for him, but the idea was shut out when the door opened to see Cream.

"So, how is she?" Sonic asked as he stood up. He felt strangely awkward speaking Cream was only about half his size.

"Well..." She said in a worried term, not meeting his gaze, "She has lots of bruises and scars everywhere, so it will be sore for her to move for awhile. But, no broken bones I think."

"Well at lease it's nothing serious..."

Cream nodded now looking at him, "All she needs is rest right now."

"Can I still go in?" He asked.

"Yes, but be gentle. Even if it's just scars and bruises they are really deep." Cream notified him.

Sonic nodded and walked in. Once inside he remembered the room. As it was the place Amy took care of him after battle, he smiled at the memory and then turned to see Amy who had awoken.

Her head looked up to meet his, "Sonic..." She said quietly.

"Hey." He simply said.

"Oh, Sonic you have no idea how scared I was, they kept beating me up and threatened to throw me out, and then said they were going to hurt YOU. I was afraid I was going to die in there..." She said quickly.

He chuckled a bit, "Amy... You don't know how much I missed your voice, telling me you were worried about me." He grabbed her hand, "And I'll never lose you again Amy... Never ever."

Amy smiled, "I missed you too, I thought about you everyday. I thought you were not even looking for me. I didn't even know how long I was there... So I guess I'm now..."

"Almost 17." Sonic stated.

"Really?" She was shocked, she looked at herself. Even if she was trapped in the cell for all that time, her curves were all in the right places, her chest being a normal but would catch any perverted guy's eye.

"I guess I look pretty different then. With my long hair and such." She said.

"But, your still the same Amy I knew 5 years ago."

Amy looked at him, "Same crazy, weird hedgehog that followed you everywhere?"

Sonic shook his head as he took a seat by a chair that was right next to her bed, and took her hand.

"A cool hedgehog who's sweet, nice, and cares about her friends... Not to mention..." Sonic whispered into her ear, "She is very beautiful."

Amy's eyes widen as her face turned red. She looked at Sonic and smiled. Sonic smiled back and Amy unexpectedly pulled him into a soft embrace.

Sonic shook off the feeling of shock and rapped his arms around her as well.

"Do you remember what I told you when I left?" She asked.

"That I wasn't forgiven?" He asked in a more confused tone.

"No..."

Sonic blushed as he remembered her finally words, "I-I..." He stuttered, "That you'll always love me?" He asked.

"Yeah..."

"What about it?"

"Just letting you know it's still true." Amy squeezed tighter.

Sonic felt tears coming to his eyes. "Why? I accused you of something stupid and called you annoying and it took me 5 years to find you! Look at me, I'm coming into tears now. How weak am I?"

"Your not weak, saying that your not afraid to cry and admitting you did something wrong is brave." She pulled back from the embrace a bit.

"And that's one of the many reasons I still do love you."

"Thanks Ames."

There was a moment of silence, none was needed to be said, it seemed everything was alright now. As if no one could ruin it.

* * *

Ending kinda sucked I know what some of you wanted Sonic to say...

but not yet!

next comes drama!

then the reason Amy left!

OOOooo

so that's what's coming up soon so yeah!

bye!


	14. Chapter 8-2: I Still Do

The Unforgiven

Chapter 8-2

I Still Do

* * *

The following week Sonic spent most of his time with Amy until she recovered, during that time he had told her about all the adventures that he had gone on.

"So you wished her a mountain of handkerchiefs?" Amy asked giggling.

"Well, it was clear she was sad for some reason so when I'm sad I would most likely want a handkerchief!" He said.

"Oh Sonic..." She started face palming herself, "Can't you tell? She was in love with Eraser Jinn! That's why she joined him!"

"Ohhh" He said, now actually thinking about it.

"Besides, when do you ever get sad Sonic?" She cocked her head slightly, "I've never seen you sad. Not even crying unless it like for… 10 seconds."

"I was sad for 5 years… Thinking it was my fault that you left." He said turning his head slightly away from her gaze.

"But it wasn't!" She protest.

"Then what was the reason?" He asked.

"I can't tell you." She said now holding her arms and looking down slightly.

"Why?" He asked getting a little angry.

"It's like I said when I left. You'll never forgive me. It's a such an unforgivable thing. I will alway be unforgiven…"

"Amy… I can tell this is bothering you, please tell me. It doesn't have to be now. But you should tell me." He said taking her hand in his.

She still didn't look at him. He sighed and let go one of the hands to turn her face gently toward his. Her eyes widen at the gesture their foreheads touching he whispered.

"I still do care about you Ames, I did before, I do now. Here's my proof." And he broke the distance between them.

His lips gently danced across hers waiting for to react. Until he felt her move into it. He tilted his head to deepen it. As they acted more into the wonderful dance full of passion and grace, both not wanting to end. But the lack of air was getting to them.

Both pulling back now had the same position as before the kiss, both foreheads pressed on each others but now panting heavily.

"Wow…" Was all she said.

"Ames... Just tell me..."

Amy sighed, a few tears coming to her eyes. She looked at Sonic waiting for his answer. She turned and got up from the bed.

"If I'm gonna tell you, then I have to tell everyone." She said as she walked into the bathroom, " I'm just getting dressed in the clothes Cream made for me. Get everyone in the meeting room. I'll be there in about 15 minutes." She called.

Her reply was a Sonic Boom that was heard. She sighed, knowing there is no way out of this. After this no one will ever think her the same. Ever.

She reached into the bag Cream had given her. Inside was red shirt on the ends was white it looked a lot like her dress expect it has sleeves and was a shirt. Along with it was some dark navy blue jeans and brown cowgirl boots. Amy put the clothes on, she liked the style but something wasn't right... She then saw her red headband and flower on the dresser. She put the flower behind her ear and closes it up using her headband that didn't help her bangs that fell in front of her face.

She sighed and walked out of the first aid room, and with her memory tried to remember where the meeting room.

During this time Sonic had gotten everyone to the meeting room. They were all small talking while waiting.

"So... What is Amy telling us again?" Asked Knuckles.

"She's telling us about why and how she ended up here in space." Sonic answered.

"I don't know why... But... I have a feeling that this goes back further then 5 years ago." Shadow said.

"I don't know... All I hope is that everything will be ok now." Cream said looking down, "I don't wanna lose Amy again."

"We all don't Cream." Said Tails who sat next to her and put her arm around her.

As if on key Amy walked in, wearing the clothes Cream had given her, which fitted perfectly Sonic couldn't help but stare at the image.

"Sorry I'm late, my memory is a little foggy." Amy said as she closed her door.

Sonic patted the seat next to him. Which she gladly slipped into. She looked at all her friends.

"Oh gosh... You guys look so different..." She said tears coming into her eyes.

"So do you." Said Shadow.

"Yeah you look great." Blaze said.

"Thank you..." She said.

There was a pause not knowing what to say until Amy sighed.

"All this information... Is given by the memory of what I remembered what happened. This all happened about a year or two before I met Sonic. Even though it was first planned about the time of Shadow."

Everyone looked at Shadow, "I don't think I remember anything about this." He said.

"Of course. Because this was suppose to be top secret. You creator had done this in secret waiting for the right time for this to happen."

She closed her eyes as she replayed the memory as she told her story

* * *

Ok yeah it's kinda short and the kissing scene sucked as well and I was gone for so long! I'm so sorry... But I decided I'm finally gonna continue my other stories again! As well as this one! Yay! And I'm also doing my first mature story as soon as one of my stories are done and also one kinda based on Cinderella. But with a twist into it.

I hope you enjoined sorry for being late. I'm leaving soon for a family vacation in Washington then right after I have Girls Camp. So I'll try to update as fast as I can.

Bye!


	15. Chapter 9-1: I Am

The Unforgiven  
Chapter 9-1  
I Am...

Before I start -_this_- means Amy is telling her story the lines with regular is someone else talking. And **bolded** is to... You know... Yeah... It may be a little confusing so if you have any questions PM me.

_I'm going to start at the beginning where this all started. You see, after Shadow was created the older Doctor was impressed and also figured for someone to fight beside him, to be as strong as him, but in a different way._

_Instead of starting with scratch, he had wrote down the plans of using someone who had died. Of course as you know, the plan was never started._

_This, goes to when Eggman was known as Dr. Robotnik. He had somehow found the plans and did not know anything related to what it was for and only figured one thing._

'**_It may be powerful enough to defeat the hedgehogs.'_**

"Wait **_Hedgehogs_**? As in more than one?" Asked Tails.

"Umm..." Sonic hesitated. Knowing where this was going.

"I will explain later." Amy said and went on.

_He had found a person who was part of strong chaos filled family. And used a child who had died as the experiment. The project was an almost success, he had gotten the person back to life, the person was already strong, so he gave it the power of speed, but, the person did not want to follow his orders._

_This person was from powerful, yet kind family. The person was very young and was always told not listen to the kind of people he was. So in secret, Dr. Robotnik had experimented on this person to make it listen to him. But it never worked. Until this person was done with Dr. Robotnik, the person ran far away, and Dr. Robotnik always chased after it._

"But what does this have to do with anything?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah it doesn't make any sense!" Knuckles agreed.

Amy was angry, "This story is about this poor person's life who was always chased after!" She said tears getting to her eyes, "This story is important! It is, it has to do with everything because..."

She looked at everyone, "This story..."

She looked down in shame, "Is mine."

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled at once.

"Yes, this is basically coming from a story of how it all came down to this. Now, to tell you it from my point of view will be told later."

"But why-" Sonic was cut off by Amy continuing.

_This person's family was not a modern, just as Knuckles and Sonic's. They are actually, from the same time period, as you had questioned before I had said 'Hedgehogs' because long ago there was a place called, Mobotropils who was ruled by a wonderful queen, as the king was gone for an unknown reason. But that is not part of this story._

_The ruler had three kids, two males and a female who were set to rule the land, but Dr. Robotnik wished to rule so we made machines and took over the land._

_The queen wished to stop Dr. Robotnik but things came with a price. She had to give up her children, separate them. In order for this to be done. It was difficult, but she had done it._

_The only daughter, and the oldest Sonia who was given to a rich family. Some of the families who were rich and could pay taxes did not get robotized. So she was given there, where she was lived with a fancy life. She was also a talented piano player._

_The second oldest who was a male was not as lucky as his sister, he was about to be given into a normal house. His name was named Manic, but was stolen by a thief and ended up living down below, stealing and pulling tricks. He also found a love for drumming._

_The youngest, was a special one, gifted with speed, he was given to a normal family home. That lived off coast of the city. But one day his 'parents' were sent to be robotized and he lived his uncle was already helping defeat Dr. Robotnik. He was also a lover of singing and playing guitar._

_And after a few years the youngest one was told about his siblings and his mother. After he found his siblings, they went off to find their mother._

_After some time they had met a graudiun who protected a powerful gem. Who joined on some of the adventures. Who was..._

"Me." Knuckles said quietly.

Amy nodded, "I'm sure you know the rest of this story, as another person does as well..."

Not waiting for this 'other' person to respond, Amy continued.

_This gem was none other than the chaos emerald, which is now known as the master emerald._

_At the finale fight a energy came from this emerald. And transported Knuckles, , and... The youngest sibling._

"Wait, who is the youngest sibling?" Shadow asked.

Knuckles and Amy looked nervous, then Sonic burst.

"H-how?" He asked quietly. All heads turned to the blue hedgehog.

"How!" He yelled, "How do you know about my past! All of this! Who are you!?" He asked.

"My name..." Amy started, "Is Amelia."

"No way." Knuckles said standing up.

"It's not possible!" Sonic said as shocked as well.

"Amelia Rosabell. _I am the last of born of chaos users_."


	16. Chapter 9-2 I Am (Season Finale)

The Unforgiven  
Chapter 9-2  
I Am...

"Wait! Wait wait wait... Wait." Rouge started, standing up from her chair. She pointed to Sonic, "Your a prince?" Sonic nodded nervously, eyes looking everywhere but his friend's faces.

Rouge pointed to Knuckles, "You have been protecting the Emerald for how long and you, Sonic, and Eggman have traveled though TIME!?" Knuckles was silent for a minute before looking at the bat and answered,

"Yep."

"And... You..." Rouge pointed at Amy, "Are a chaos user that Eggman has been after for YEARS and you didn't tell us!" Rouge was angry, she was very close to Amy after Chris left. But now...

"Look! If you let me tell you MY side of the story, you will understand!" Amy said.

Tails suddenly asked, "But, Sonic, Knuckles, why were you so shocked when you found out her real name. Why?"

"You first." Knuckles said.

Sonic sighed and stood up, his eyes closed and hands in his pocket, "It's the only REAL memory I had when I was with my siblings before we were separated, we always played with a young pink hedgehog, I didn't think it was Amy because, that was a long time ago... But." Sonic opened his eyes, "A powerful family in the residence between Egghead and the daughter joined us in fighting. I never got to truly meet her. I was meant to, because apparently she was close to our family and played with us when we were only babies. And her name was Amelia Roseabell." He looked at Amy who wouldn't meet his eyes, "Until, she disappeared, everyone says she was robotized, but me and my siblings still looked for her and found nothin'." Sonic said ending the information he knew. And sat back down.

Knuckles stood up with his arms crossed, "I was told about a tribe, full of chaos users and they were close friends, until they were all killed except for one family, who were always with the Queen protecting the family, after I heard that there was only one left, before meeting Sonic, I went looking for the daughter, but I failed finding her. I thought I was then the last chaos user. And that she was dead. I never truly met her as well as Sonic but I'm pretty sure her parents and my own were close." He sat down and everyone looked at Amy.

Amy stood there quiet for a minute or so, planning how to tell her story, she finally took a deep breath and began...

"My first memory was my mother, she was beautiful, a dark pink hedgehog with blue crystal eyes, she was the best mother anyone could ask for. I remember I was only 3 when I was at the table with my mom. She had told me that we were going to a castle and be protecting the princes and princess. I remember how excited I was, I was thinking that I may become friends with them, my mother told me that I was only a year younger then them. I remember running upstairs to pack.

I remember when my dad walked into my own room, calling my name as I ran to him and gave him a hug. My father was very strong and smart man, and yet gentle and would do anything for anyone, he was also very tall and handsome a red hedgehog actually and had jade green eyes like my own. He told me 'last one to the carriage is a stinky Robotnik!' I remember laughing at his joke and the speeding down the stairs and our the door.

When I arrived at the castle I was the first one out ran to the gate. I was greeted by the queen herself, I told her that she was very beautiful, because she was, her violet fur and white gown. She giggled and thanked me my parents caught up to me and told the queen they were sorry if I caused any trouble. The queen laughed and ruffled my quills and said I was very cute and that he kids were going to love me.

When the queen called for them I got nervous, I didn't know if they would like me or not. But I didn't have a second to think of an excuse to leave the room because there was Prince Sonic standing right in front of me."

_"Woah!" Said an 3 year old Ameila. As she fell down in the shock of seeing a hedgehog come down so quick._

_The blue hedgehog chuckled, "Sorry Miss. But I love going fast fast fast!" He reached his hand down to to help her up. The pink hedgehog looked at his hand then took it and got up._

_"Thank you! I'm Amelia I'm going to protect you from robuttnik as my daddy calls him." The girl says._

_The prince chuckled, "Not bad! I'm Sonic."_

"SONIC!" Came a girl screaming, "Wait for us!"

_In came running in was a hot pink hedgehog and a green one as well._

_"SONIC! I thought that you said you were going to wait!" Said the pink one._

_"Sorry Sonia! I wanted to meet the new girl!" Sonic said explaining himself._

_"New girl?" The green one asked._

_The brother and sister both looked at the pink hedgehog behind their younger brother._

_"Oh! She's SO cute!" Said the pink one._

_"A girl?" The green one asked. "Soon, there will be more girls then boys!"_

_"Oh hush you!" The the sister, she pushed Sonic out of the way. "I'm Sonia."_

_"Amelia." The lighter pink hedgehog said._

_"That name fits you!" Sonia said._

_Being a 3 year old and not understanding everything, she just smiled._

_"The goofball behind me is Manic. And you already met Sonic right?"_

_Amelia nodded._

_"Well then. Lets have some fun!" Sonic said._

"We did so many things together. But as my family was about to go back to visit, we got the news about that everyone was killed or robotized and that I was the last chaos user. I was glad that Sonic was there for me at that time. But soon the separation was brought together and I began training to defeat Robotnik. My family traveled with Aleena for the first year, and that's when my parent were then robotized, I was sent to the residence. And soon I found out Sonic was there too, and thinking he wouldn't remember me, I didn't talk to him. Soon, his siblings came too. I remember seeing them at the restaurant when Sonia got eye contact with me, it looked like she remembered me. So then I left before she could. I saw them sometimes but then lost coincidence to try and talk to them.

It was one day, I was our in the forest training, I didn't see the shadow cast over me and before I knew it I was out like a light.

I woke up to see Robotnik standing over me. Telling me that I was in a attack and he had brought me back to life, it had been a year. He told me that he had secretly brought me with him to the future after the chaos control and explained to me after doing a scan that I was a chaos user and what it meant and that was when he offered me to join him.

Yes. I was tempted, because he saved my life but that's when I remembered that HE was the one who killed the tribe, HE was the reason I got separated from my friends, HE was the reason my parents were dead. So I denied his offer, he was mad and then he tested his experiences on me. I got so tried of it, I ran away, I ran, I ran, and I ran. But he was always looking for me, until I ended up in Little Planet and saw my old friend. Before I could tell him who I was, I was kidnapped and you know how the rest goes. I decided to start new and..."

"And... What?" Shadow asked.

"That's it." Amy said. "But the reason I left is a different story. That I'm not ready to tell." Amy said.

"That's alright Miss. Amy. You've told us enough already." Cream said.

"But..." Knuckles started, "how do you know about me?" Knuckles asked.

"You already guessed. I was suppose to be your student, and be with you guarding the Master Emerald. But I was only told of you by my father and chief. We may have met, but I don't remember." Amy said with her thinking face on.

"All this time..." Sonic said.

"I know I didn't tell you, and I should have. It's all my fault." Amy said. Looking at the ground.

Before she knew it, she was in Sonic's arms.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there, if I knew then I would have. Sonia, Manic, and I looked everywhere after we found out. I shouldn't have stopped, I'm so sorry."

"Sonikku..." She hugged him back.

"Alright people, we are closing into home." Tails said.

"REALLY!?" Amy said excitedly.

"Yep, we just landed." Tails said. Everyone followed him to the exit, and Amy was staring at everything like it was the first time she had ever been there.

"Wow..." Amy said quietly.

"Welcome home Ames." Sonic said as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Thanks Sonikku."

They leaned in for a kiss, and it lasted for 5 seconds before they ended it and Vanilla came running to them.

"... You... Won't... Believe... What you've... Missed." Vanilla panted.

"What is it mom?" Cream asked.

"Two hedgehogs, they calm to know Sonic." Her mother answered.

"Names?" Sonic asked.

"Sonia and Manic."

End of Season 1


End file.
